


[podfic] Unexpected Alpha

by lotrspnfangirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4838174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl/pseuds/lotrspnfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of Unexpected Alpha by theatregirl7299. <b>00:26:00 </b></p><p>Author Summary: As a responsible unattached Omega, Jensen always reported to his designated center for his heat. As a responsible unattached Alpha, Jared always reported to a center that needed him...as long as Jensen wasn’t there. It always worked for the two roommates – until Jensen goes into heat early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Unexpected Alpha

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unexpected Alpha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417011) by [Theatregirl7299](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatregirl7299/pseuds/Theatregirl7299). 



> This is my first podfic so any and all feedback and tips or suggestions are welcome!!!

**Length:** 00:26:00  
**Download/Livestream on Mediafire:[mp3 - 24MB](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ab4aa4ppwoozy79/Unexpected+Alpha+-+final.mp3)**

**Download on Audiofic:[mp3 & mp4](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/unexpected-alpha)**


End file.
